


Unknown Feelings

by DamianWinther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy seemed to live the easy life of a Hogwarts student. He had money to buy anything he wanted.. Or almost everything. He could buy friends, 'love', good grades and much more, but this one thing he could not buy turns out to be a tough challenge to get his hands on; Harry James Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story might not contain hardcore physical love (yaoi/bxb/bl), but I hope you want to read it anyways!

Draco Lucius Malfoy walked the stairs, they conveniently placed themselves in the right direction for him. Sometimes these stairs would play tricks on students, but for Draco they would never even budge when he had a place to be at. He walked down the last set of stairs before entering the hallway to the Great Hall and the exit. He turned left and opened the doors to the courtyard. The blonde Slytherin glanced over the area, Crabbe and Goyle had been gone for some time now and it started to annoy him. If he were to walk into Harry James Potter and his gang; the red haired piece of filth Ronald Bilius Weasley and the Mudblood girl Hermione Jean Granger, he would have no chance in taking them down alone, verbal of course. Draco walked down the few steps right outside the doors for his feet to meet the ground of the courtyard.

Draco sighed deeply as he walked towards the water fountain. He had a book in his hand, a book written about potions. He was not a true fan of potions, but he did alright in Professor Severus Snape’s classes. He actually did pretty well in all his classes. Okay, so he could do better, but for a rich teenager like himself he knew that there was other things, which meant more to him; like physical love or why his body was changing so much.

The blonde boy sat down by the fountain and opened the book, he started to read carefully. There was a specific potion he had been told about by his father, Lucius Malfoy, and now he wanted to know how to make it perfectly. The potion was not the strongest, but it would grow stronger over time; Beguiling Bubbles, a mild love potion. Draco knew that he could make Amortentia, but that would be too risky, too much evidence to find and reveal who had made it in the first place.

Finally, Draco recognized two voices, which was to familiar to mistake, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He closed the book and stood up, the two boys walked towards him, as always they had some food with them.

“Have you two been in the Great Hall eating all this time?” Draco looked furious. His pride could have been at stake if Potter showed up while these two imbeciles were stuffing their faces.  
“We.. Uhm..” Goyle started with a trembling voice. He was not particular afraid of Draco, but he knew that this boy had more power over the Slytherin House and the school then any other student.  
“We are sorry, Draco” Crabbe said, mumbling a bit through his chubby cheeks.  
“Fine” Draco waved with his hand, a very careless wave to be exact. “Now come on! We have Potions in a few minutes” he continued as he walked towards the entrance.

As he entered the hallways once again his grey eyes stopped upon a jet black haired male with bright green eyes. He smirked slightly as he approached him.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? Potter without his little friends” Draco’s smirked turned almost venomous as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, it was almost as they had practiced how to put up an act like this.  
“Not now, Malfoy. I am busy” Harry stepped pass them and walked towards the stair cases.  
“With what? Being oh so famous? Just because you survived a death curse?”.  
“No, because I got classes”.  
“I bet her spell on you was on purpose. So you could suffer your whole life living without parents. That would be her punish to you since you made a life so miserable that she had to take her own life to get away from you”.

Draco had no chance on dodging Harry’s next move, the dark wand was firmly pressed in against the pale neck of the blonde male. 

Harry’s green eyes was thundering, “you better shut your mouth, Malfoy. We both know that I am better at curses than you, so how about you shut up and go to class?” Harry turned around and left to the cellars for Potion class.

Draco looked shocked after the Griffyndor student, he had never seen Potter so furious before. Even Draco’s cocky smirk had vanished. The blonde boy looked at his friend, which both looked as shocked as he did. He tried to act up a cool appearance before straightening his back.

“Come on. Potion is in a minute” Draco left for the cellar as well as his two friends followed him.

Before entering the Potion class room Draco stopped and looked inside, just to eye Potter once again.

“I hate him”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you will come for more soon!!


End file.
